Slick
This is a featured article, which means it has been identified as one of the best articles produced by The Oddbods Show Wiki community. '' 'Slick''' is an Oddbod. Slick is The Orange Male Oddbod Who Loves to Dance and Always Be Cool. So Far in The Oddbods Show Episodes and Oddbods Shorts. He is Voiced by Chio Su Ping Who Also Voiced as Bubbles. His First Appearance is "It's My Party". His Latest So Far is "The Festive Menace". According to The Lyric in The Oddbods Song Video is "Slick is Too Cool for School". His goal is to have a girlfriend and to be known for him being cool from across the world. Appearance He has freckles on his cheek. He wears an orange fur suit with two antennas and balls. Personality Slick loves music & dancing, groovy, hispter, smart, cool, huge ego, attention seeker, flashy, energetic. Relationships Pogo Pogo and Slick get along well and they are best friends. Slick is inspired by Pogo's fame on Oddtube. Fuse Slick and Fuse both share the liking for rock music but in "A Bridge Too Fuse", Slick keeps bugging him even though Fuse wants to be left alone. Slick sometimes fights Fuse to win a girl. Jeff Jeff and Slick both enjoy music and are very good dancers as Jeff has taught him. Slick wanted Jeff to let his dad visit his house and pretend it was his. Jeff's first intentions did not want him to but Slick begged him and Jeff did. Bubbles Slick can get jealous of Bubbles and thinks she is stealing the spotlight but sometimes Bubbles helps Slick with inventions and Slick hugged Bubbles when Zee was captured in "Zoom". Newt Slick wants to impress Newt and as said earlier when doing so there can be fights with Fuse. Zee Zee and Slick get along well but do not have any specific opinion about each other. .Gallery Slick the Hipster.png|Slick (Sunrise Palette) Bab'lick.png|Slick as Seen as a Baby (Seen in The Oddfather and The Festive Menace) WolfSlick.png|Slick as a Werewolf. (As Seen in A Newt to Remember) Detective Slick.png|Slick as Detective Sherlock Holmes Who is Not Effected by Marv's Magic. (As Seen in Party Monsters) Hipslick.png|Slick as Elvis Presley (as seen in Space Oddbodity and Bumble Bubbles). Slick sheet.jpg Appearances in The Oddbods Show * It's My Party * Marooned * The Sheriff of Oddsvile * Slick Moves * A Newt To Remember * Robobuddy * Pain in the Arts * Zeelionaire * Fuse Ruse * Narco Klepto * Double Date Trouble * My Hero * The Last Laugh * Strictly No Dancing * The Amazing Slicko * i-Scream Apocalypse * Super Zeroes * A Marrow Victory * 50 Foot Zee * Macho Jeff * Mind Control * Zoom * Mr. Snuffles * Technofogey Fuse * Acting Out * It's Just Like Riding a Bike * Double Scoop * Wheels of Furry * Oddball * Let's See That Again * Anger Mismanagement * You Can Handle The Tooth Category:Characters